La travesura del Diablo
by ItaMenherZednan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si...? el enigmatico Harry Osborn conociera al ahora Rey de Asgard, el villano Loki - ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL- Harry es el de la película The amazing spider - man : Rise of Electro


**LA TRAVESURA DEL DIABLO**

El chico recorría poco a poco su viejo piso de Manhattan, olía a muerte por todos lados, su amigo Peter Parker lo había visitado hace unos días pero sentía que nada iba a ser igual entre ellos, el siempre hecho de cruzar palabras con él fue para llenar ese solitario vacío que se hacia en su pecho cada vez que recordaba la falta de interés de su padre, el importante Norman Osborn, muerto estaba ya, pero aun la semilla del odio por su progenitor brillaba como una vela en la oscuridad de una caverna.

Siguió dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, la urbe le aturdía o simplemente era el principio de aquella enfermedad tan temida que su padre le confesó en su lecho de muerte, al recordar eso golpeo fuertemente el vidrio de aquel ventanal dejando una marca roja en el cristal a medio romper, el cual adquirió una forma de telaraña, el superhéroe Arácnido era el único que podía ponerle cura a su desgracia con los días contados, o simplemente que viniera dios y lo curase de aquella agonía, cosa que no pasaría, al ser hijo de un científico la religión quedo de lado, pero con tal de que pudiera conciliar el sueño estaba dispuesto a rezar, a vender su alma al mismísimo rey del infierno, al ser mas cruel de todos.

Su mayordomo se acercó sigilosamente dejando sobre una mesa de fina madera una charola de plata con las medicina correspondientes que desde la noticia comenzó a tomar, cualquier cosa que sus sequito de científicos y médicos le recomendaran, la desesperación, eso era lo que iba a llevarlo a la locura total, la simple desesperación de saberse muerto, de que su cuerpo tendría fecha de caducidad, ninguna de las bellas mujeres con las que estuvo podría hacerlo sentir bien de nuevo, cambiaría cada uno de los millones que se acumulaban en el banco por un año más de vida, cambiaria aquel artefacto que S.H.I.E.L.D. resguardó en la bóveda privada de la familia, sólo por un respiro más del contaminado aire de Manhattan, Harry Osborn el poderoso, ahora hecho mierda por la maldita genética.

Se recostó en el sillón de piel en tonos vino que adornaba el living del lujoso apartamento, su delgado cuerpo cayó en un profundo trance llamado sueño debido al coctel de pastillas que había tomado anteriormente, incluido el Diazepam diario que ayudaba a sus nervios a quedarse por un segundo en su lugar sin causar ningún daño, sus dos zafiros poco a poco se cerraron, su pecho se movía al compas de una danza que sólo sus pulmones conocían, su mayordomo lo vio con algo de pena, era un chico joven, pero ahora condenado a morir.

El Avejentado hombre se alejó con un paso lento para preparar algo de comer cuando el dueño del lugar despertara, Harry se movió un poco entre sueños, pues sentía que el aire le faltaba, mordió su labio pues el dolor en su espina dorsal casi le saca unas lagrimas, pero no podía despertar de aquel trance, ya no era un sueño, sentía que el pecho se le pegaba con la columna dejando sin espacio a sus pulmones, una fuerza lo atraía sin dejar que se levantara, ¿que demonios era esto?, se dijo, quiso gritar como cuando niño, pero la voz no le salía, parecía estar atado por miles de manos con una fuerza descomunal, aun forcejeaba en el sillón como si algo lo estuviese atacando, a lo lejos pudo oír una risa algo extraña y llena de locura, en cada nota que emitió el sonido se podía escuchar la palabra_ demencia_, por fin pudo despertar, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y la pequeña luz de luna se filtraba entre las pesadas cortinas de fina tela en color azul, buscó con su mirada al único hombre que habitaba el lugar a parte de él, lo llamó mientras se acomodaba el cabello, pero no lo encontró por ningún lugar – maldito viejo- espetó apretando los dientes, recorrió la cocina en busca de algo que calmará su visible hambre, había una nota del hombre explicando el por que había salido, dejando un plato bien cubierto de un platillo en finas hiervas, destapó la botella de vino chileno que había recibido días antes cuando tomó posesión de la empresa, lo tenía prohibido, pero ¿que más daba ya matarse un poquito más? , llenó casi la copa para dirigirse al living y escuchar un poco de música, solo.

El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el elegante laminado hizo eco en casi todo el edificio, el liquido rojo llegó hasta los zapatos bien lustrados del chico de cabello casi rubio, de nuevo aquella risa, de nuevo la demencia flotando en el ambiente como si fuesen partículas de oxigeno, los ojos zafiro del hombre se abrieron de más, su respiración se hizo agitada a cada paso que daba hacia atrás; -¿quien eres?- dijo en un hilo de voz, el hombre muchísimo mas alto que él se levantó acomodándose la gabardina negra que llevaba, peino su largo cabello hacia atrás, dejando ver lo hermoso de sus ojos, verdes, como una esmeralda, hipnóticos como si la piedra estuviese al contacto de las llamas, el hombre metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones dejando ver una hermosa bufanda de color verde con hilos morados – Llamaré a la policía sino se va de mi casa- se armó de valor para poderle escupir aquella frase con toda la seguridad posible, pero lo único que logró fue que el hombre emitiera una risa aun más fuerte – Vamos joven Osborn, no dijiste que darías lo que fuera- el corazón casi le da un vuelco al oír eso, ¿sería posible?, ¿había invocado a un demonio?, nunca pensó que fuesen así de bellos, de deslumbrantes ante el ojo humano – ¡oh!, vas a hacer que me sonroje- se burló el hombre acercándose a él esquivando el pedazo de carne que aun estaba estampado en el laminado, el chico Osborn sólo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, aunque para él ya había recorrido mucha distancia, en menos de dos pasos el imponente pelinegro estaba muy cerca de él -¿eres un...- no pudo acabar la frase pues el níveo dedo del sujeto se pego a sus labios haciendo que no produjera sonido. – no soy nada de eso joven Osborn, sin duda ustedes los humanos siempre suponen cosas, Dios, demonios, eso no existe más que su cabeza- se alejó de él para centrar su mirada esmeralda en un cráneo que adornaba el lugar, lo tomó entre sus manos, Harry por un momento pensó que si ese sujeto era la muerte, gustoso se iría con él; El hombre pareció haber escuchado eso pues emitió una sonrisa seductora que podría dejar seco a cualquiera, - ¿que eres entonces?- preguntó el altivo Harry de antes que había regresado dándole una bofetada al pequeño asustado de hace unos segundos. –no me ha reconocido- una luz verde recorrió el cuerpo del hombre dejando a uno con un traje de batalla color verde, con cuero y algunas partes de metal o podría ser oro –Parece que no me has reconocido, déjeme presentarme- dijo sonriendo con una sensualidad nata que hizo que la espalda de Harry pareciera recorrida por un hielo –soy Loki, Rey de Asgard- con eso bastó para dejar al joven Osborn quedara mudo.

Los dos hombres habían ya dejado el momento de las presentaciones, Loki hizo desaparecer el desastre que el humano había causado, el dios no sabía por que había acudido al llamado, no, no era por que tuviera su cetro, era por ver como la desesperación recorría cada parte de su delgado cuerpo, como esos ojos azules disparaban odio al pensar en su padre; Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, sólo haciendo que sus enigmáticos ojos leyeran los del otro, sin más Osborn se dispuso a preguntar el por que de la visita, ya había recordado al hombre, intentó destruir exactamente el lugar donde vivía, desde el edificio de Stark a unos kilómetros de ahí, ese día su padre lo subió al Jet privado casi con una patada para que volará a Inglaterra, pero logró reconocerlo de las noticias, todo el mundo estaba conmocionado con las cosas que provenían del espacio exterior. –Eres un Alienígena- espetó con recelo Harry, pero pareció no ofender al Asgardiano quien sólo recorrió con su dedo su labio inferior, cruzando delicada pero masculinamente una pierna; - Te dije que vengo de otro mundo, parece que tú, pequeño humano, no logras entender lo que es eso, además de decirte que soy el Rey- Harry emitió un sonido poco agradable para el dios, pero éste no hizo ver su enojo, quería simplemente saber hasta donde el joven Osborn era capaz de llegar por curar su enfermedad, que en realidad no era algo grave, cosa de niños quitarla.

-Joven Osborn...- inició el rey de Asgard levantándose de la silla color azul, dando un vistazo a la copa de whisky que albergaba Osborn con tanta devoción –Harry, sólo Harry- interrumpió el chico antes de dar un sorbo al licor café chocolate – muy bien, Harry, ya estoy aquí, ¿que vas a pedirme?- el mencionado se quedo con el licor en la boca por un rato hasta que éste comenzó a quemarle, lo trago despacio, era obvio que Loki sabía de su enfermedad, pero como cualquier Rey o persona que se crea superior, quería ver como la otra persona se doblegaba por un pequeño favor, -Ya lo sabes, lees mi mente- mintió tratando de ver si aquella suposición era cierta -¿que le hace pensar eso?- sonrió divirtiéndose con el rostro del menor el Asgardiano.

-Voy a morir-

Después de eso Loki comprendió que el chico había llegado al limite – entonces, Harry, ¿que me ofreces para que salve tu vida?- el chico se puso de pie rápidamente para acercarse al dios. -¿que quieres?, ¿dinero?, ¿mujeres?- comenzó a reírse, todos los humanos son iguales, pensando en esas banalidades que a nadie en otros mundos les interesa –Vamos Harry, hazlo interesante- se quedó seco, tratando de pensar mordiendo su labio, acto que muchas de sus parejas consideraban el más sensual del ojiazul, el dios dio unos cuantos pasos y cuando Osborn se percató lo tenía a centímetros de su rostro – Sabes por que acudí a tu llamado- se acercó aun más, el aliento del dios olía a cereza fresca, sus perfectos labios eran objeto de unas despistadas miradas del heredero, el cual negó ante la pregunta –Estaba aburrido- paso su frio dedo por la mejilla de Harry hasta llegar a su cuello donde la marca de la enfermedad se hacia presente, al entrar en contacto con el dedo de Loki ésta desapareció así como los malestares que eran cubiertos por los miles de analgésicos, se alejó de él dejando a un sorprendido Harry tocándose el cuello y tratando de verse en el espejo más cercano, quiso pellizcarse el brazo, pero no lo hizo, no sabiendo que tenía un par de ojos verdes sobre él, cazándolo como si fuese una pequeña gacela.

- Muy bien, ¿cómo vas apagarme?, no me digas que vas a alegar a mi humanidad- casi se le sale una carcajada al ver los ojos llorosos del joven Osborn, por sus dos padres muertos, podía poseerlo ahí mismo, dejándolo destrozado sobre aquel sillón de piel, impregnándolo de su esencia, corrompiendo esa piel blanca y ese pequeño cuerpo; Harry pudo notar la mirada llena de lascivia que el dios trataba de ocultar esperando su respuesta, estaba curado, no iba a morir, entonces ¿que podía hacer por el "hombre" que le había salvado la vida?, hizo que la distancia se volviera mas corta entre el dios y él, sólo para poner una mirada tierna – no tengo nada que te interese, aunque podemos recuperar tu cetro- no estaba dispuesto a que le dios le pusiese un dedo encima, era algo aberrante de sólo pensar en como su boca recorrería para parte de su pecho, "Demonios Harry, ¿que estas pensando?" se regañó esperando la respuesta del dios, quien apareció un largo y dorado cetro, era muy claro que lo que menos le interesaba era recuperar ese pedazo de metal con el cual Los Chitauri lo encontrarías, comenzó a caminar haciendo que Harry diera pasos torpes hacia atrás hasta pegarlo contra el gran ventanal, la noche en Manhattan, la misma luna bañando el perfil de muchacho haciéndolo apetecible a la vista de cualquiera –Bien, si no tienes con que pagarme te devolveré la muerte a la que estabas ya condenado desde el momento en que saliste de vientre de tu madre- acercó un dedo hacia donde anteriormente estaba la mancha, Harry se puso a pensar en todo lo que perdería por no saber contestar a una simple pregunta, movió sus azulados ojos de un lado a otro y en acto fugaz tomo el dedo del dios para introducirlo en su boca haciendo que se quedara helado, sacó el dedo con sensualidad – no tengo nada más que ofrecerte, sólo me queda ofrecerme a mi mismo- pareció gustarle la idea pues su perfecta sonrisa se asomó haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la pelvis del chico, ¿Que estaba pasándole?, ¿El era a caso...?, "no Harry", se volvió a regañar, pero no podía negar completamente que si el dios lo pidiera se hincaría ante él.

- Ahora captaste mi atención, humano- paso su dedos por la mejilla del ahora sonrojado Harry Osborn, hasta llegar al botón de la camisa de seda azul, el par de hipnóticos ojos se mezclaron, Loki podría ser el dios de la lujuria, podía jactarse de que nadie de los nueve reinos se le había resistido, desprendió la camisa del chico de un sólo tajo, pareció dolerle el hecho pues cerró los ojos apresuradamente, verlo así tan tímido como un pequeño corderito, pero en el fondo sabía que había un lado salvaje, inexplorado, sólo se sentó observándolo, Harry se sentía humillado, pues el dios parecía sólo observar los defectos de su cuerpo, se iba a alejar, tenía ya el ceño fruncido – Si no vas a hacer nada, déjame vestirme por que estos es inco...- no pudo terminar la frase una fuerza sobre natural, de pronto sin saber como llegó a las piernas de el dios, son fuertes a pesar de su delgadez, de nuevo ese escalofrió que recorre su espalda, ¿es a caso que...?, "vamos Harry, debes estar bromeando", se espetó, con el torso desnudo dejando ver las pequeñas marcas propiciadas por el poco ejercicio pero de forma natural, su pecho se mueve lento, como si siguiera una leve melodía, Loki se había deleitado viéndolo dormir, era como un pequeño e indefenso cordero.

Sin pensarlo la sangre brotó de su pecho, ¿cómo había llegado a eso?, ¿desde cuando el ser humillado le produce placer?, lo recordó, iba a levantarse de las pierna de Loki cuando éste paso su lengua por uno de sus pezones rosado, no pudo evitarlo, soltó un quejido que hizo dispararle los nervios, después del simple toque de su lengua en esa parte estaba a punto de sumirse en un éxtasis enfermo y poco común, el dios lo azotó contra el laminado, su delgado cuerpo lo resintió, pero fue fugaz, la lengua de Loki pasaba por sus pezones, su abdomen, podía sentir como el frío le recorría las partes por donde la lengua del sensual dios había pasado, lo miró a los ojos, una mano exploraba su pantalón, debía aguantar, aunque su rostro se pusiese rojo, aunque se mordiera el labio más de lo debido, aunque éste sangrara, él no era débil, pero el maldito cuerpo era un ente propio, su erección se comenzó a notar cuando Loki se percató dejo de masajear aquella noble parte; Desapareció parte de su traje sólo para quedarse en unos pantalones de cuero negro, se sentó en aquella parte abultada, no se iba a mover, iba a dejar que esos ojos azules de nuevo se consumieran por el deseo, la vergüenza y más que nada la desesperación, Harry no podía aguantar más sintiendo tan de cerca al dios, su erección dolía, se levanto un poco - hazlo de una buena vez- los dientes casi sele rompen al intentar retener un gemido cuando el Asgardiano se movió hacia delante frotando un poco, a duras penas Harry pudo escapar de la prisión que ejercían las fuertes pierna de su ahora dueño sexual, empujó a Loki acercándose a su rostro, con un demonio, que es lo que pasaba por su mente, ¿como podía estar a punto de desglorificar su masculinidad? , no importaba esa pregunta en su cabeza cuando vio el enorme bulto creciendo en los pantalones de Loki, como el manjar mas delicioso de su vida, desabrocho el pantalón con suma habilidad, la cual no sabía de donde había salido, pero antes de que bajara completamente Loki volvió a tomarlo del rubio cabello, dejando expuesta a poco centímetros tan colosal escultura masculina, parecía tallada en mármol fino, tan firme a la vista, Harry parecía un pequeño cachorro al cual no lo dejaban llegar a su comida, el dios sólo necesitaba una palabra que tal vez el heredero no estaba completamente dispuesto a soltar.

- Déjame hacerlo, por favor- dijo en un hilo de voz lentamente y dejando que los fino hilos dorado que Osborn tenía por cabello pasaran entre su dedos, dejó que éste se acercara a su miembro, su aliento cálido recorrió su parte, Osborn se tomó su tiempo, "no creo que sea tan difícil", pensó e introdujo esa parte en su boca sin dejar que sus dientes la tocasen, hizo lo que le hubiese gustado que le hicieran esas mujeres sin practica, lento, pero excitante, al sacarlo termino succionando un poco la punta del mismo, repitiendo el acto hasta que la uñas del dios se clavaron en la madera del piso, estaba por acabar, tomo fuertemente la cabeza de Harry y no dejo que se apartara hasta haberse vaciado completamente en la cavidad oral del chico, así lo hizo, éste se levanto enojado, e intento escupir la simiente del dios, pero éste se lo impidió amordazando su boca con un conjuro -¿quieres respirar?, entonces bébelo- sentenció el Rey de Asgard mientras le arrancaba el pantalón de fina tela a Harry, no sabía que hacer, tenía aquel liquido espeso en su boca, no podía abrirla para escupirlo, debería hacerlo, no podría resistir más, tragó suavemente hasta entonces pudo abrir la boca, no sabía mal, nunca pensó que fuese a gustarle aquella semilla varonil y más si era de otro semejante.

-Eres un imbécil- le escupió casi en la cara al dios el cual no iba a permitir semejante falta de respeto, su cuello fue presa de las grandes y frías manos de su visita, lo llevó hasta la cocina, no importando caminar desnudos por ese largo pasillo, lo embrocó en el desayunador volteándolo, su ropa interior quedo expuesta completamente.

- no seas maldito- dijo Harry con el rostro pegado a la fría piedra del cual estaba hecho el desayunado, puso otro hechizo para que no se moviera, la mano de Loki se volvió azul, recorrió la espalda rojiza del joven por el daño que ya se había hecho en el laminado, quemaba, Harry gritó como nunca antes, una marca de color negro se marcó en la espalda del chico, desapareciendo luego, arrancó los boxers llamados Armani, extraño nombre para las ropas de un humano pensó Loki mientras acercaba su miembro al trasero del chico. – no piensen ni un segundo que lograras violarme- volvió a gritar el enfurecido Osborn, el cual no creyó llegar hasta esa parte de el pago. - ¿violar?- preguntó el dios – no Harry, si lo disfrutas, no es violación- diciendo esto introdujo un dedo en la cavidad rosada del chico quien chilló como cuando paso sus dedo Jotun por la espalda de su amante de una noche, introdujo otro dedo sin piedad alguna, pero Harry estaba disfrutándolo pues su parte estaba ya más elástica que antes, movió frenéticamente los dedos, Harry iba a correrse, no sabía por que, pero iba a hacerlo, el espasmo colmó su pelvis – no Loki, no...- dijo jadeante tratando de captar la atención del dios – voy a ...- antes de terminar la frase, el liquido blanco y casi transparente salió disparado hacia el piso por la posición en la que estaba, aun no se recuperaba cuando una enorme cosa se abría paso entre su trasero , ya que más daba, necesitaba ese hermoso monumento dentro de él, - mételo de una buena vez- dijo aferrándose con los dedos al desayunado, no se había dado cuenta pero ya no tenía el hechizo de Loki, sin más preámbulos, el dios tomo sus caderas y las embistió con fuerza, haciendo que Harry soltará lagrimas, se movía rápido, ¡dios mío!, como era posible que tan colosal cosa pudiese caber dentro de él, era la gloria, el calor propiciado por el miembro recorría su espalda, todo su cuerpo, la mano de Loki se posó en su espalda, para dejar una libre para poder jugar con el miembro no menos dotado del chico, doble placer, Harry iba deshacerse en esa lava ardiente de deseo y lujuria, era un campo de batalla, donde las bombas y los ataquen hacia su persona eran de corte placentero, iba a volverse loco si no comenzaba a gritar injurias combinada con cuanto placer le proporcionaba, no hubo noción del tiempo simplemente supo que los dos habían terminado ya en el suelo, llenos de fluidos de ambos, la mano de Loki estaba llena de él, chupo los dedos como si de un manjar se tratase -¡Vaya!, eres delicioso Osborn- cuando lo llamaba por su nombre pensaba que iba a volver a caer ese hechizo de pasión, esos ojos verdes que reflejan la lujuria en su estado más puro, a gatas el dios se acercó a su pelvis emitiendo besos en su entrepierna - no, ya no puedo, detente- le dijo apartándolo, gran error, una luz verdes le sujeto las manos anclándolo al pilar mas cercano dejándolo como cristo, expuesto, Loki masajeo la punta de su sexo haciendo que éste gritara , - eso es la mitad de lo que voy a hacerle a tu precioso cuerpo- le dijo Loki mientras con una daga abría una herida en pierna, volvió a gritar pero ahora no de dolor, de placer, eso era enfermizo en cierta parte de su cerebro sentía vergüenza de si mismo, Loki bajo para podrá saborear la sangre, dando mordidas a la herida a su vez le propiciaba un masaje al erecto miembro de Osborn, se levanto sin dejar de jugarlo, abriendo una herida en su pecho, - déjame ver tu rostro de dolor- le tomó la barbilla, ¿cómo era eso posible?, claro, sentía la boca de Loki en su miembro, pero a la vez veía sus ojos verdes, tardo unos minutos en percatarse que había dos personas iguales, paso su lengua por sus labios, el atado chico intento acercarse a estos pero el dios se alejo, - Los besos significan amor Osborn, y eso es sólo desgracia- se vino de nuevo, no iba a soportarlo más, si hacía que otra erección llegara iba a terminar en el hospital, los dos dioses lo miraron con satisfacción, ahí escurriendo toda su esencia, herido, el aburrimiento se acabo, - fue un placer hacer tratos con usted señor Osborn- los ojos casi se le cerraban, vio como el otro dios desapareció, volvió a abrir los ojos y Loki ya estaba vestido, se acercó a él y deposito un beso en la herida de su pecho, sus labios llenos de sangre la cual quito con su lengua. –Adiós Osborn- dijo antes de desaparecer y dejarlo tirado, desnudo y violentado en el piso de su cocina, se puso de pie como pudo, las piernas le flaqueaban, sólo se sentía avergonzado por hecho de lo botaran como basura, pero no se avergonzaba de todo lo demás, tal vez en un futuro lo volvería a ver, tomó una ducha caliente y se metió a la cama, cinco minutos después el despertador sonó, el artefacto tecnológico termino estrellado en el piso de su recamara, no quería salir de la cama nunca.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, no había señales de vida de Loki, nada, estuvo encerrado en casa, bebiendo como un loco, no era amor, era necesidad, una necesidad de ser corrompido de nuevo, estrelló la botella de whisky contra la pared , ¿que demonios le pasaba?, quiso llorar pero una enigmática voz lo llamó –Harry- giro la cabeza lentamente y junto a él estaba el enigmático dios – Estoy aburrido- espetó con un tono sensual el Asgardiano, el chico no podía creerlo, al terminar eso el dios se abalanzó sobre Harry como una predador se abalanza contra su presa.


End file.
